Castes/Orders
There are several castes and orders throughout the world that one can join that represent anything from leisurely interests to religious beliefs and lifelong careers. Witchers "Witchers came into being when the first settlers were colonising the untamed lands of present-day Temeria. The elite caste of warrior-monks was to defend humans from the monsters which inhabited the wild. Thanks to mutagenic mushrooms, herbs, and plant stimulants, the bodies of young apprentices developed superhuman speed and endurance. As a result of the painful and dangerous Trial of the Grasses, young Witchers gained cat-like eyes, which allowed them to see in the dark. With the help of sorcerers, they learned to utilize simple combat spells, called signs, as well as magic potions that augmented their fighting skills. '' ''Due to their otherness, unusual abilities, and magical skills, Witchers are treated as outcasts and sometimes even met with hatred. This hatred was made manifest during the infamous attack on Kaer Morhen, which led to the destruction of the original fortress and the death of most of the Witchers wintering there. '' ''People need Witchers, but are simultaneously afraid of them. The itinerant warriors inspire fear because they are mutants and have superhuman powers. A Witcher is rarely a welcome guest and contacts with members of this profession are almost always limited to business. Witchers are invariably attacked during social upheavals directed against those who deal in magic. Mutagens and magic render Witchers' bodies resistant to all kinds of disease, even to the point of outright immunity." - On the origin of the Witcher caste, author unknown. A Witcher (or hexer) is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Witcher schools" such as Kaer Morhen) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. Geralt is said to be one of the greatest Witchers; he is certainly legendary, but whether famous or infamous is more open to interpretation. Taken in as children, Witchers-to-be are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds, and relentless physical and magical training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Witcher is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Witchers include: * Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). * Cat-like eyes that grant very acute night vision - Witchers can constrict their pupils to see in blinding light or open them to see in near pitch darkness. This night vision can be further enhanced with the cat potion, but in general, it is good enough by itself to not require further enhancement. * Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system, allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. * Exceptionally increased strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human, that allows them to swiftly end fights with minimal effort, and perform physical feats non-witchers couldn't hope to match. A witcher's physical skills alone are sufficient to defeat most monsters single-handedly if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry, whereas regular men could only hope to accomplish this in large groups. Witchers have also been shown to shrug off hits that would normally render normal men unconscious. Additionally, they have been known to survive the strikes of powerful monsters such as giants, or other beings possessing heruculean strength, that would otherwise kill others with a single blow. * Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat magic in the form of signs. They also develop a sixth sense that allows them to "feel" things around them, be it items of importance or people's immediate intentions. This explains their uncanny ability to track and hunt people and monsters. * Accelerated healing granting quick recovery from injuries. * Incredibly long lifespan and prolonged youth. Trial of the Grasses The Trial of the Grasses or herbs was an incredibly painful trial which young witcher apprentices were subjected to. It required the consumption of special alchemical ingredients known as "the grasses" and affected the physiology of the subject. Reportedly, only three in ten survived the trial, those who didn't survive died in agony, but those who did gained lightning quick reflexes, their signature cat-like eyes, and other bodily enhancements in return. A popular debate amongst witchers is the subject of the famed Geralt of Rivia's white hair, despite the fact that at least in witcher years, he is only at the most, barely middle aged. Though it is not a subject he relishes talking about, he has revelaed that it is the result of further mutations and experiments that were carried out on him as one of the strongest to ever survive the trails, and not a result of the trials themselves. When Vesimir was killed during the attack on Kaer Morhen by the Wild Hunt, it was feared that the secret preparations involved for the trials were lost, at least to the School of the Wolf, but thankfully Triss Merigold and Yennefer supplied the wolves with newfound hope, and with their help, a new generation of witchers were created. The trials have been used before in a way not originally intended: to save a life. If someone close to the witchers is afflicated with a life threatening poison or disease, the trials may be performed on them to rid their body of their afflication, although as with every subject, they may not survive the ordeal. If they do survive however, they will gain the same enhanced attributes as a witcher, but must be inducted into their caste in return. Equipment Though they cover proficiency in basically any weapon that comes to hand, a witcher's training focuses on two primary tools: Steel Sword Traditionally, a witcher uses two swords, a steel sword for use on monsters not sensitive to silver or shelled so heavily that only the hard steel can harm them. The steel swords which witchers make for themselves (or contract swordsmiths to make for them, usually Mahakaman) are traditionally made from either meteoric or magnetite iron, and grant the weapon no superior, or magical qualities. Witchers however like to encourage the popular misconception that they wield supernatural weapons, saying that it brings better pay for the work they do. It has been mentioned that the steel sword is often mistaken for being primarily intended for fighting hostile people. It is true that witchers use their steel swords when fighting against armed opponents, but this is only because a silver sword is a relatively delicate instrument. Striking metal armor or parrying an opponent's weapon will quickly ruin a silver sword, unlike a steel sword which can withstand such use with little to no damage. Silver Sword A silver sword is for use on some kinds of monsters and other supernatural foes, like necrophages, therianthropes and cursed ones, shapeshifters, wraiths or vampires. The "silver" swords which witchers make for themselves (or contract swordsmiths to make for them) are traditionally made from meteoric iron, which is then coated in silver and inscribed with magical runes. A purely silver sword would be entirely too soft and therefore useless. It is still very delicate however so witchers have to use them carefully - for example, crossing with another sword would easily damage it. These swords are typically carried on the back. The witchers developed three different styles of swordsmanship, each one for a different situation: * Strong Style - also known as the Temerian Devil, it focuses on hitting hard and heavy. Of all the witcher fighting styles, this deals the most damage in a single blow to one opponent. The downside is its slowness; the enemy may be quick enough to slip in a debilitating blow of their own while the witcher is just preparing to strike. But against knights and necrophages, creatures with thick skin or tough armour, Strong Style cuts the fighting time to a much more bearable length. * Fast Style - also known as the Fiery Dancer, this style is a must when facing quick and agile opponents, like ghosts and vampires. However, it is relatively useful against heavier opponents like necrophages, too, because the blows landing in quick succession leave them precious little time to retaliate. This also means that the fights may become drawn out, the witcher 'bleeding' his opponent with nicks and shallow cuts. * Group Style - also known as the Nine Sun Swords, when surrounded by a multitude of creatures, this style shines. Its beautiful, circular moves make sure that every single one of the surrounding opponents gets hit. This style however should be used with consideration; even though certain foes fall under the dancing blade like leaves, there are also monsters in the midst of which the Group Style is not recommended such as exploding bloedzuigers and rotfiends. When facing mixed groups, it is best to target the weakest enemy, where the chances of missing are the smallest. Witchers are also frequent mixers and users of powerful potions, having developed an advanced tolerance to their inherent toxicity, but still limited to a few at a time (even one of their weaker brews would be fatal to an ordinary human). Signs Finally, their formal magical training deals with signs, a low-level yet versatile form of magic that allows witchers to cast spells and enchantments with simple hand gestures. Without extensive improvement and practice, these are mere tricks compared to what a sorceress can do, but they serve very well for someone with a sword in one hand to add a variety of improvisation to their efforts. Also, the more powerful magic used by mages often takes a lot of time to prepare while all signs are instantaneous. Additionally, witchers are trained by seasoned mages in how to use these signs to the best effect. * Aard – a telekinetic wave that can throw back, knock down or stun an opponent. This sign can also be used to destroy obstacles, for example crumbling walls or stacks of barrels. * Yrden – a magical trap placed on the ground, which will wound and immobilize opponents. The sign's basic level allows you to place a single yrden sign on the ground. After upgrading it, you'll be able to place up to three yrden signs at a time. These will work in unison, creating an impassible barrier. * Igni – a gush of flames that wounds opponents. When upgraded, the sign has a chance of incinerating opponents and has a larger area of effect. It can also be used to detonate flammable gases emitted by some bombs. * Quen – a protective shield that lasts for 30 seconds at the sign's basic level – quen absorbs all damage directed at its user, and the upgraded version reflects 50% of the damage back toward to enemy. While quen is in effect, a Witcher cannot regenerate vigor. * Axii – a charm placed on an opponent. If the charm attempt is successful, the enemy will become your ally for a short while, fighting at your side. In general, a Witcher is a formidable and often overwhelming opponent to more mundane races thanks to their superhuman physical prowess, regenerative capabilities, and magic. However, they are not infallible, as they can still make mistakes, take a misstep in battle against mundane men or supernatural demons, or be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and individuals who have the skill to match a Witcher, though rare is the individual who managed to slay a Witcher out of skill rather than dumb luck or by ambush. Though a Witcher's eyes are one way to stick out, another standard means of identification is the Witcher medallion. This device aids in the detection of monsters, and no Witcher would part with one willingly. (And of course, Witchers are known for being 'hard to kill' - Leo Bonhart boasts a collection of three such medallions as proof of his martial skill.) The form of an individual medallion (head of a wolf, cat, griffin, etc.) indicates the school at which its owner was trained. It is a common belief, even among Witchers themselves, that they have no capacity for emotion. This may be debatable, and rather relative, considering the rigors of their training and the dangers they face on a day-to-day basis. Perhaps they have simply never had the time or exposure to society to develop or recognize the reactions to mundane experiences that most take for granted. It may also be explained that a combination of their hard training, genetic modifications, and seclusion from society that may encourage blunted emotional expressions, as Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel all exhibit emotional heights concerning love, joy, fear, anger, lust, and sympathy among various others. Occasional references to Witchers as 'nonhuman' are racial slurs by those who fear, misunderstand or loathe them. While Witchers are technically mutants, having undergone biological transformations they still keep many of the features and traits of their race. Witcher Schools "Witcher Schools are the training ground for itinerent monster slayers to-be, each one is built on the blood, sweat, and tears of countless children who stood within them, honing their technique and skill. Though each school trains in the ways of weaponry, alchemy, and the beastiary, each school trains in arts and equipment that are unique to them. Such as the School of the Cat that designs armor that provides maximum flexibility, or the School of the Manticore that studies the art of poisons, or the School of the Griffin that emphasizes magic." School of the Wolf The School of the Wolf', '''known in Nilfgaard as the Order of Witchers, is a school of Witchers headquartered at Kaer Morhen in Kaedwen. It is the school to which Geralt of Rivia belongs. On the defeat of Eredin and later, Morvran's ascension to the throne, Geralt, Eskel and Lambert rebuilt the School of the Wolf, recruiting a new era of Witchers, and for the first time, allowing the induction of women. The school focuses on a balance of sworsmanship, magic and alchemy, while its disciples wear medium armour. It is the most famed of the Witcher schools and as a result, the most requested to carry out contracts. The School of the Wolf is currently run by Geralt, with Lambert and Eskel serving as tutors. Yennefer,Triss, Zoltan, Dandelion and Priscilla have been known to make appearances.. '''School of the Cat' The Cats (or Felines) were Witchers who developed fighting styles focusing on speed, precision, and agility. As a result, Cat school Witchers as well as their equipment do not deal a lot of raw damage, but can inflict deadly critical hits. By extension, their gear was designed to maximize flexibility and provide the greatest possible range of motion. Along with the School of the Bear, they were the only known school to use crossbows. Unfortunately, members of the Cat school proved as flexible in terms of morals and politics as their armour. Over time, they became pariahs even among their fellow Witchers, due to taking contracts on humans as well as monsters. Geralt of Rivia states repeatedly that Witchers don't accept money for killing people, as they were made to combat monsters. One of the possible reasons for that was the mutation process, which tended to create an abnormal number of psychotic Witchers. Regardless of the reasons, they are known to have betrayed the Wolf School and led to the massacre during the tournament. Curiously, it appears the Cats were the only school to originally accept women as Witcher candidates. There are also speculations that the school was founded by member of elven culture group Aen Seidhe but the truth is that founders were originally abortively-mutated, fallen Witchers who had been banished from Kaer Morhen. School of the Griffin The Griffin School is a school of Witchers that use equipment of medium weight to amplify the intensity of the wearer's Signs; as such, its disciples specialise in the use of magic over anything else. However, that does not mean to say they are lacking in other skills, as members of the school have proven themselves as fierce combatants. After the School of the Wolf, they are the most requested to solve the Continent's monster issues. School of the Viper The School of the Viper is a school of Witchers headquartered somewhere within the Empire of Nilfgaard. At some point the school dissolved and its students scattered throughout country; the catalyst for its downfall remains a mystery. It is unknown whether they have reformed since but when they were active, they were infamous for taking out assassination contracts. Their disciples specialised in using short blades as opposed to longswords, and in particular, poison. They wore light to medium armour to maximise flexibility. School of the Bear The School of the Bear is one of six known Witcher schools. By 1272, it had long disappeared into the annals of history, but upon Morvran's succession to the throne of Nilfgaard, it was reinstated. Witchers of the Bear School wear heavier "Ursine" armour, favouring defence over agility and specialising in melee combat. Along with the Cat School, they are the only known Witcher schools to use crossbows in their hunt. School of the Manticore The School of the Manticore is a Witcher school from Ofir. Members wear a manticore medallion and lighter armour, specialising in melee combat. They are unique in that their members have been known to forgoe the traditional double longswords in place of a pair scimitars or even spears. They are also the only known school to carry shields on their backs, indicating that they may not utilise signs as much as other schools. As their name would imply, they are experts in the use of poisons, more so than even the School of the Viper. School of the Hawk The School of the Hawk is the newest of the Witcher Schools, located in Zerrikania. The Witchers of this school are primarily taught martial combat, the teaching of signs being only a small part of the curriculum. As well as martial combat, they are heavily schooled in alchemy. Although having only existed for less than half a century, they have already carved a reputation for being immensely skilled and completing contracts with expert precision, their hand to hand combat prowess especially unmatched. Lodge of Sorceresses The Lodge of Sorceresses arose from the ruins of the Council of Sorcerers after the incident on Thanedd Island essentially killed the older order among mages. It was a secret organization comprised entirely of female mages and even referred to as a sisterhood, with their objective being the preservation of all magic. Each member selected to join is an incredibly powerful mage and either has been or is currently hugely influential throughtout the Continent, with several members having been advisors to royalty and politicians. However, as the times have moved on, males have been allowed to join the caste, although the lodge is still controlled and led by women. Started by Philippa Eilhart about six weeks after the coup, the first meeting was attended by Philippa, Triss Merigold, Keira Metz, Margarita Laux-Antille, Sabrina Glevissig, Sheala de Tancarville, Francesca Findabair and Assire var Anahid, though only some of the sorceresses were physically able to join the proceedings. For the second meeting, all the members did attend physically. The Lodge's meetings take place in the castle of Montecalvo, Philippa's home base. History First Meeting Philippa, along with Triss, Keira, and Margarita met and opened a channel between Assire, Francesca, Sabrina and Sheala. At first, Sabrina was about to break talks after seeing Francesca present so shortly after the Thanedd coup, as well as the Nilfgaard sorceress, Assire. Sheala, however, was able to hold peace, allowing Philippa to pitch her idea. She told the sisters that the Lodge would be a secret, all women organisation who's goal is to protect and preserve magic in the world above all else, even before their respective nations. Before the meeting ended, they agreed to meet in person in the future and that Assire would bring with her one other member from her nation and Francesca would introduce two more potential allies to the group, and Philippa said she'd bring in a surprise member for the Lodge. Second Meeting The second meeting at Montecalvo in Redania was in person. In addition to the original members, Assire brought Fringilla Vigo as a new member, and Francesca brought Ida Emean aep Sivney and Yennefer of Vengerberg (though Yennefer was brought to the meeting unwillingly). Once all had arrived, Philippa established that the Lodge's goals were to protect the interests of magic. She announced her plan in hope to wed Tankred Thyssen, the prince and heir of Kovir, to the possible candidate of the Lodge, Ciri, in hopes to create a nation ruled by them. When the meeting breaks, Yennefer, with some advice from Fringilla, is able to make her escape and teleport away. Further Actions After Yennefer's escape, the Lodge focuses on tracking down Vilgefortz, as well as finding Ciri, who both disappeared from the Thanedd coup without a trace. Triss is sent to Skellige to track down traces of Ciri's whereabouts, while Fringilla Vigo seduces Geralt to find out what he knows about Vilgefortz' whereabouts. After Geralt reluctantly reveals Vilgefortz' castle, the Lodge tries and fails to besiege his fortress of Rhys Rhun. Phillipa then works closely with Dijkstra and his mages to find a way to dismantle the hurricane surrounding the castle. Ironically, Geralt and his hanse manage to dismantle the hurricane with Phillipa's indirect help, and after Vilgefortz and his men killed nearly all of his hanse, the strongest mage in the North was cut down. As the Lodge is a neutral organisation, none of its members had a hand in fighting the war. However, at the end of the Second War, nearly all of its members had either a mouth to every Northern King's ears, or a seat on the Emperor's personal advisory board. Thus, they had a hand in negotiating the Peace of Cintra. From the evidence gathered from the time of Radovid's rule, the Lodge's fall from power was harsh. Several sorceresses were thrown into dungeons, tortured and ultimately executed, their portraits destroyed (especially thorough in Nilfgaard) and chronicles manipulated. However, years later the "Great Lodge" and the "Grand Mistresses" were held in high esteem at the Magical Academy of Aretuza. Apparently, some of the Lodge's members, like Phillipa Eilhart, even gained the status of living Saints and martyrs among the followers of the cult of the "Great Mother Goddess". Phillipa continues to lead the Lodge as the Grand Mistress while several new members have been brought in to fill the ranks, especially after the deaths of members such as Keira Metz. Order of the Flaming Rose The Order of the Flaming Rose, sometimes simply The Order, is a militant religious knightly order. At first knights were mostly based and organised in kingdoms of Aedirn and Temeria but later, after uprising in Vizima, king Foltest confiscated Orders assets in his realm to finance repairs and they were forced to move further north to Redania and even Kaedwen. The primary purposes of Order is to defend the downtrodden from evil and spread the belief in the Eternal Fire, but they fell into serving as brute force to hunt down heretics and a police force during the time of Radovid. Since the Church's reorganisation, they have also been reorganised into the same force for good they once were, protecting the innocent from harm and serving primarily as the Redanian city guard, although protecting and serving beyond the city itself. By the modern era, they have amassed in number to a sizeable army. Hierachy and Equipment The Order is split into a six tier system: * Grand Master - The Grand Master of the Order is the highest authorital figure, answering only to the Hierach and Emperor Jaestus himself. * Archknights - Only the most battle hardened and bravest of the Order are chosen to become Archknights. Handpicked by the Grand Master himself, they serve as his personal bodyguards, travelling with him wherever he may go. They are fiercely loyal to the Grand Master and their very presence demands respect among the Order and citizens alike. There are only ever three Archknights at one time. * Grand Knights - Grand Knights of the Order are veteran military individuals, who have proven themselves within the Order. They make up the Order's commanders and strategists, and lead the knights in battle. * Captains - Captains will lead a group of knights, and in turn answer to the Grand Knights. * Knights - The main military force of the Order. Knights take an oath upon their ascension to defend the innocent and downtrodden, to never raise their blade against those they swear to protect and to vanquish evil, wherever it may appear. * Affiliates - Those who are in training to become knights of the Order are known as affiliates, and often act as a knight's squire. All members of the Order are strict followers of the Church of Eternal Fire and attend religious ceremonies and meetings without fail. The standard uniform for the order is a dark red tunic with a center symbol of a flaming rose. Affiliates wear leather underneath their tunics, whereas knights wear silver plate armour and squared helms with a slit visor. Captains wear a knight's unifrom with an added crimson cloak. Grand Knights are adorned in burnished gold plate armour under their tunics, accompanied by crimson capes and flame-crested helms. The Archknights are suited in similar wear, put with the addition of giant pauldrons and unique crests on their helms. The Grand Master wears the uniform of the Archknights, but in blackended polished steel and with a sun-crested helm. The standard weapon of the Order is the sword. Affiliates carry a shortsword, while knights carry a longsword and shield. Captains are issued with bastard swords, while Grand Knights typically use greatswords. Arch Knights are known to use the weapon of their choice. The Grand Master carries a unique greatsword named 'Flamebearer'. A common theme amongst the Order is for members to douse their blades in oil and set them alight when going into combat. Scoia'tael The Scoia'tael are non-human guerillas also known as the Squirrels, due to their squirrel like lifestyle among the woods. Racism and deep-seated discrimination against non-humans inflamed a great hatred of humans amongst non-humans in the Northern Kingdoms. Most of the Squirrels were elves, however it isn't uncommon to find halflings and dwarves among them. Scoia'tael were divided into commandos (considered to be a gnomish term) comprised of several fighters. Bigger, more highly promoted commandos were rare and strictly established during battles or for special tasks (e.g. during the Thanedd coup). The most well-known Scoia'tael special tasks group was the Vrihedd Brigade, commanded by Isengrim Faoiltiarna. They were identified by their silver lightning bolt symbol. Scoia'tael were allied with Nilfgaard and used by Emperor Emhyr var Emreis for diversion, as well as support for the Nilfgaardian army. In exchange for their support, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave the elves Dol Blathanna as their own, independent state, and made Enid an Gleanna its queen. Since Jaestus's succession to the throne, non-human rights have increased tenfold, but there are still those who oppose human rule, and so the Scoia'tael still exists, although its membership has lessened over the years. The Draken Empire Little is known of the origins of the Draken Empire, only that it was founded by a single girl: Furiae Drakengard. The Raven Company Special forces for hire. While most mercenaries are little more than cutthroats and brigands who'd run at the first sight of trouble, The Raven Company has never fled. They are exceptionally well trained and disciplined, operating under the strict command of their captain, the eponymous Raven. However these services to do not come cheap, and only the most wealthy nobles and merchants can afford their services. But the company asks no questions about a contract, and once it's seal it's carried out with no loose ends. However, mercy be on those who try to weasel out of paying the company for their trouble. There are fates in this world worse than death. * The Captain - Despite the company's prestige, little is known of the enigmatic captain. Only that he formed the company in 1297AR with unknown funds. * The Conspiracy - The upper echelon of the company, The Conspiracy consists of the most skilled and loyal of the ravens. These elite few are often tasked and relegated with command of special missions, attending events, guarding the captain, day to day running of the company and other tasks that are required of them. They are also privy to the company's deepest and darkest secrets. * The Carrion - The Carrion are the bulk of the members and consist of The Raven Company. These are highly skilled special forces who easily put the rank and file soldier to shame. Most of them fight in heavy armor, first using crossbows and bombs to weaken their opponents before moving into melee for the kill.